Whats wrong with britt?
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Written for the prompt: There have been a few 'Britt talks through sex' fics. SO! How about this.Britt is completely silent when they have sex and it freaks Kato out.


Kato's moans filled the pool house, as Britt pounded into him. The moans just got louder as Kato got closer, then turned into a scram as he came, then two seconds later felt Britt come in him, then collapsed on the bed. Kato grabbed a towel and cleaned then up, then laid next to Britt, kissing his chest thinking hard.

Britt was a chatter box this every one knew but there was something not everyone did, a lot, but not everyone.

He didn't make a single sound during sex. Not a single one. The first time, Kato thought it was because he was nervous. Time after time though he was silent and it was starting to bother him.

Britt's face, when they made love, showed all kinds of passion and want, but not one word. Not ever a moan, a grunt, nothing.

Britt lifted Kato's head and kissed him. Worrying could come later, right now who could think with those lips on him.

Soon after they both fell asleep for the night, having to work in the morning.

When they got up Britt was his usual talkative self, giving Kato even more to think about. At the Sentinal, he wasn't paying attention so much that he ended up, literally walking into Lenore.

"Ow," She said, after the collision.

"Sorry Lenore," He said, straitening his clothes.

"What's up? Your usually so with it,"

He looked to see that Britt was in his office, before he nodded towards the break room. Once in, he closed the door.

"Its Britt," He said simply.

"What about him?" She asked, confused as ever. She thought they were doing great.

"Well, uh, he doesn't talk, during….. You know,"

"Well that's not so bad, a lot of people don't talk during sex,"

"No I mean, not a single moan or anything,"

"Not one?"

Kato shook his head.

"Ever?"

"No,"

"There must be something wrong with him," Lenore stated.

"You know, surprisingly this didn't make me feel any better," His face went pale.

"Hey what are you guys doing in …. Kato what's wrong?" Britt had walked into the break room and his face went from happy to worried instantly.

He took Kato's face in his hands. "What's the matter?"

Neither noticed Lenore slip out.

"Just been thinking,"

"About what? Talk to me,"

He was quiet for a little bit and when he did speak it was hardly more than a whisper. "I was wondering if you truly cared about me," And a tear fell down his cheek.

Britt was beyond speechless. He stood still for so long, Kato started trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Britt dropped his hands and pulled Kato to him kissing him solidly. Kato tried to pull away, but Britt wouldn't let him go."Of course I care, I love you more then life itself, why would you wonder something like that?" Tears were running down him cheeks."You," He sniffled. "You never make any noise during sex,"

Britt was frozen again, Kato backed up and looked up at him.

"And you can't tell me that you do it with everyone, there were a few times I had to make more than one cup of coffee, because you weren't asleep yet,"

Britt kissed Kato, then kissed his tears away. "Listening to my own moans was what kept me hard, if I just had to listen to them I would go soft almost instantly," He pulled Kato to him and Kato wrapped his arms around Britt. "But you, just one look and I'm ready to go for hours and I'd rather listen to your moans than mine,"Kato let out a sob and clung to Britt, burying his face in his chest.

"I'm sorry if I made you think I don't care, you're my world and I know it's a little soon but I can't wait,"

"Wha…." Kato started but froze as Britt got down on one knee after detangling himself from Kato.

"I love you, more than life itself, more than anything," He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. "Kato will you marry me?"

Kato's eyes were full of tears and he couldn't speak, in either language, so a nod was all he could manage.

Britt smiled, slipped the gold band around Kato's finger, stood up and kissed him.

"I love you, Britt."

"I love you too, future Mr. Reid,"

There was a knock on the door, then Lenore stuck her head in.

"You two ok?" She asked, stepping in.

Kato nodded then hugged her. She looked puzzled but hugged back none the less. Kato went back and whispered something in Britt's ear and he smiled.

"Lenore, Kato would like you to be the maid of honor at our wedding, will you?"

She looked between them then smiled. "Yes, yes, a million times yes," And she flung her arms around the both of them.

After the hug, she demanded to see the ring. As her and Kato started talking about wedding plans, Britt just rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

There would be fights, worried about the Green Hornet but if they were together, they could get through it.

"Wait, did I just hear you say something about wanting a green wedding cake?"

This was going to be an interesting wedding.


End file.
